


Love, Loss, then Love

by markiseptilix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Parenting, Bullying, Divorce, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Fucked Up Reality, Glasses, How Do I Tag, M/M, Physical Abuse, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markiseptilix/pseuds/markiseptilix
Summary: I demand you to cringe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I demand you to cringe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I demand you to cringe.

"It's just a _doll_, Howard!"

His parents were fighting downstairs again. Usually, he'd just tune them out, pretend he lived in another plane of existence, where his loving parents never fought and always found time to be with him. Six year old Tony Stark was smart enough to comprehend the situation in the living room below the floor he was currently on. Tears still streamed down his cheeks, because he couldn't help but feel that this was all his fault. If his mother hadn't seen him admiring the damned doll, she wouldn't have been fighting his fights for her. 

"What the fuck would the public say when they see MY son playing with a- with a _girl's_ toy?"

"Let him explore his interests! It's a doll, it won't kill you to-"

"We are living in a discriminatory world, Maria. Everyone is going to fucking hate the kid!"


	2. Chapter 2

Deadass, I'm only posting this so that AO3 doesn't delete my drafts haha  
  
I'll post the actual chapter either tomorrow or the day after


End file.
